


Broken Wings

by DovahCourts



Series: Sastiel Work [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas needs a hug, Don’t copy to another site, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Hugs, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Platonic Love, Worried Sam Winchester, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Castiel returns, injured.Season 8, episode 23 - SacrificeArt is mine





	Broken Wings

_Take these broken wings_  
And learn to fly again  
And learn to live so free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up  
And let us in  
Take these broken wings

<hr>

....a large crash came from the forest, a body laid there.  
Wings stretched out as if they were suspended, most feathers were gone.  
  While the ones that remained had blood dripping down them.  
Bones were snapped and bloodied.

   Castiel groaned, his eyes partially opened.  
In shock he sat up, eyes widened at the sight.

Angels are falling, wings are burning.  
Angels are dying, angels are dead.  
Some lived.

His breathing was hitched as he shook his head.  
Looking back at his wings he sighed.

 

"[Broken wings, can't fly](https://www.deviantart.com/dovahcourts/art/Broken-wings-can-t-fly-778498116)" he muttered, standing up he let out a groan of pain.  
  clutching to his sides as he limped towards a clearing, "Cas?" a voice said.  
"Sam?" Cas said as he turned over to the source of the voice.

"Oh my god..." Sam said as he ran over to Cas.  
"Cas- your wings-" the taller man stuttered  
"You...you can see them?"  
"Y-yeah, but Cas what the hell happened!?"  
"I fell,"  
"I'll drive you home."  
"I can walk."  
"Cas, I saw you limping."  
"...."

\---  
 Castiel winced in pain as Sam was bandaging the broken bones together, "I think that's all." he said.  
"Thanks, Sam."  
"No problem, Cas."

"Sam."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I..have a hug? I tried to hug you last time but you said it was awkward."  
"Sure Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was short, I'm not good at writing very long stories."


End file.
